


Baseless Assumptions

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Prompted Plots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Harry is Skull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: "Did you just say, what I thought you just said?" Ginny asked. Her voice was silky smooth, her tone crisp, and her eyes sharp."He's the Lackey, miss. Someone as beautiful  as you shouldn't  have such low standards." Reborn said."I thought so," the redhead bit out before she slapped the confident smirk off the hitman's  face. "No one, and I mean absolutely  no one, calls my General  a Lackey. Why he finds you amusing  I'll never know.""Skull did warn you to watch your words around her," Fon reminded  with a smile. "You would be dead if Skull didn't request she leave you alive."Reborn could only groan as he lay on the ground. A fist fighting  Lightning  just wasn't fair, their punches were hard as stone, and as hard to stop as lighting  itself.





	1. The Family (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and Skull talk, foreshadowing of things to come.

"My family will be coming to visit you Tsuna-kun," Skull said.

Tsuna sat on his bed with a manga book, while a teenaged Skull sat cross-legged on the floor with a car magazine. Ever since the cursed Arcobaleno reverted to their original ages, Skull's been hanging around Tsuna more often. Tsuna didn’t mind because the stuntman was better company than Reborn any day.

"Really, why?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, Draco wants to formally thank you for breaking my curse." Skull began. "Ron wants to punch Reborn in the face and thank you for breaking the curse, Hermione wants to thank you and do mysterious experiments on Verde." Skull smiled at Tsuna’s wide-eyed look as he continued.

"Neville wants to trap Colonnello in a greenhouse of experimental crossbred plants and thank you too, while Luna, Fred, and George will most likely just cause mischief and generally make people uncomfortable."

"I see." Tsuna sighed. He felt faint, but at least he was getting a warning before people showed up to trample on his plans.

"Then there’s the D.A, who are hoping I'll take up command again, they will most likely try to convince me to retake my position in the Military force. My cousin Bella, insane bitch that she is, has been attempting to make amends in our Family relationship since my adopted Mother beat her in a duel. Then there's my son Edward who feels you deserve a medal for breaking my curse, as do my Godchildren so they may make a medal just for you of the highest honor."

Tsuna didn't even pretend he was still reading his book. Skull had invited what seemed to be an entire Famiglia to Namimori just so they can meet Tsuna. Forget Skull being better company than Reborn, at least Reborn never introduced him to more than what he could handle at once.

"Thank you for warning me Skull-san." Tsuna sighed

"Of course! Your mother already said my family and I could camp in the backyard so it only made sense to let you know."

"Of course she did." Tsuna buried his head into his pillow when Skull made his departure Tsuna screamed.

"Why can't I get a break?" Tsuna asked his empty room.

There was no reply.


	2. The Family (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah, Neville and Hayato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give my best wishes to all the people who were injured, or those who lost someone beloved in the events that took place in Los Vegas last night. I wish I had the words, but no words can make the pain of loss any better. Just know I care, and there is no judgment if you need a friend in this time of loss. 
> 
> Always a Friend,  
> Dominique Icefall

Hayato was leaning  against  the wall of an alleyway as he recovered from his sudden case of nausea. His sister had showed up as he left his apartment  to lecture  him on the joys of love, and how to 'love someone safely'. He did not need a third 'birds and bees' discussion. The first one from Shamal  was bad enough  but then Reborn (when he looked like a toddler!) found out Hayato was bisexual. That was horrible, the discussion  on 'Birds meet birds and bees meet bees' was mentally  scaring for all it was informative. Then Bianchi  had to show up and add a third layer  to it all by saying 'gender is a complex identity of biology  and self expression.' Two hours of listening  to her talk about how someone could 'be born a girl while being a boy in soul, while also being an asexual person' or any combination  of previously know facts. The only topic she didn't  cover was aromantics, because she said 'everyone should be able to feel love, I can't teach you about something  I don't understand.' Then she left. 

"Neville, I need my healers  kit!" A young woman said.

Hayato blinked up from his hunched position  to see a blonde teenager running over to him. She was dressed in very traditional  clothes, a modern Victorian style in unknown  fabric, with a glowing yellow gem on her right hand.

"He needs a modified calming drought, and if I could I'd prescribe a long term treatment for malnutrition and poison  damage." The blonde said when the man she'd called Neville  walked over.

"If he gets  permission  from both his Don and our King, you would be alowed to." The man said.

Poison  damage? He knew eating his sister’s  cooking wouldn't  have been good for his body, but long lasting damage? Even after all the flame training he's gone through? 

"Okay then. Calming  drought  first, then he can find Sawada-san and our King. They should  know who is in charge of this young man."

Hayato wanted to speak up, he wanted to say something-anything- but the blonde lifted a medicine  bottle to his mouth and he clamped his lips closed.

"My name's Hannah Longbottom,  Viscountess of the Hidden  Kingdom, Master Healer for the Royal Family. Please  let  me  help  you." The blonde said.

Hayato  tried  to  fight it, but these people seemed so nice, had shown respect for the Tenth even with their obviously  higher standing  in society, and were  offering  a break from the pain. He losened  his lips, the medicine  went down.

It was slimy. It rolled down his throat and stuck  to his tounge.

It was rancid. Like mold or sour milk.

Then is was soothing. Like being hugged by his mother. Like Tsuna’s  smile. Like a warm blanket with a feel good movie and a bucket  of  popcorn. It was like falling asleep after an exhausting  day with his friends.

"He's falling asleep now," Neville  said. "I'll carry him to Sawada-san's house."

As Hayato snuggled into Neville's  arms, he didn't think about how embarrassing  it would normally  be to be carried to the Tenth's house. All he could think about was how soothing the man's voice was as he talked to the healer. How kind Tsuna is. How much he loved his friends.

He wasn’t  worried, he didn’t  even care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original part 2 wasn't loading last night, so I switched part 2 with part 3 and will fix it when I finish school today.  
> I'm not sure if this is as funny or humorous as expected, but I like it well enough.
> 
> On another note, only 8 days until I'm 17! I'm so excited. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> Much appreciated,  
> Dominique Icefall


	3. The Family (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Bellatrix get into a fist fit...

Takeshi was working in his father's sushi shop when the two foreign women ran past.

 

"Dad! I'm going to Tsuna's place!" He said.

"Have fun, Son!"

 

Takeshi made sure to grab his sword before he left. If Tsuna and foreigners were involved it probably meant there was going to be a fight. Takeshi managed to catch up with the two young women when they stopped running to claw each other's eyes out.

 

"I'm gonna find him first!" The redhead said as she pulled the black-haired woman's hair.

"As if, you filthy commoner! I'll find our King first!" The dark haired woman kneed the redhead in the stomach, before rolling on top of the redhead.

"Heartless Snake!" the redhead shrieked. The dark haired girl punched the redhead.

"Cannon Fodder!"

"I see you're as eloquent as always Lady Black and your determination continues to burn as bright as always Brigadier Weasley."A new voice said.

Takeshi looked up from the fight to see a teenager with messy black hair and the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen.The two women scrambled to their feet with cries of "Your Highness!" from the dark-haired woman, and "General!" from the redhead.

"Yamamoto-san, it's wonderful to see you again." the other teen said, completely ignoring the two women now. Takeshi blinked in confusion, he was sure he'd never met the other teen before.

"Have we met before?" Takeshi asked with a laugh.

"Of course! The great Skull never forgets the friends of his friends, and you're one of Tsuna-kun's best friends."

Takeshi laughed, absently scratching his cheek as he thought. This teen who had two exotic beautiful women practically pleading for his attention and forgiveness, was the same as the loud and annoying cursed toddler? Takeshi had learned first impressions weren't everything while he hung around Tsuna, but this was unexpected.

 

"My family is coming for a visit and Tsuna has granted them temporary housing until they all get here. It's sure to be amusing." Skull said.

"Of course!" Takeshi agreed. The two teens set off for Tsuna's house together, with the two women following behind the dark-haired Skull with heads hung low and regret hanging around them like a storm cloud.


	4. The Family   (part 4)

When Tsuna saw Hayato being carried into his house the first thing he thought was 'some type of hostage situation?'. But it didn't 'feel' like a hostage situation...

Tsuna followed the blonde woman, and the dark haired man, into his Mama’s  house. Tsuna was buying  a house of his own, far away from civilians...simply  due to the sheer destruction his family  will cause. 

Tsuna walked into the house to hear a very...tense conversation.

"-But what you're saying could mean war, Lord Neville. War with the Walpurgis would mean reigniting the Blood Wars for a third run around." Skull, black hair and green eyes no longer hidden by make up and dye, sat on the stairs. He was regal, in his posture and his tone. Like he had been raised royalty...except  Tsuna knew Skull had fought for his title of War King in his homeland.

"I know my King, the facts may not be preferable, but they are no less true." That was the dark haired guy who carried Hayato into the house.

"Then we must prepare. I'll talk to my Cursed Brothers and Sister, we shall end this threat to my castle before it takes the children."

"Yes my King."

Tsuna's smile was strained as the words processed. Why was it always war? Why can't it be a sports contest  or a fashion  show ? Something  not destructive, please?

Two red headed twins tumbled through the back door, and were followed by a dozen other 'spies'. Skull laughed, so they weren't a threat...but how did so many people fit in the backyard ? 

"One problem  at a time Tsuna, one problem  at a time..."


	5. Nobility vs. Army

"Would the Court make their way to the conference tent, I'll be there in a minute," Skull said.

"Yes, Your Highness," half the group said. The others stood in a military stance.

"Major Weasley," a redhead young man stepped forward. "Major Granger, " a brown haired  young  woman  stepped forward.

"This is Tsunayoshi  Sawada, he broke the Soul Curse,"

Before Tsuna could share the credit, the two Majors brought their right arm across their chest, then bowed.

"The Division of Offensive Combat thanks you," Major Weasley said.

Then a dozen of the soldiers standing on the lawn all bowed too.

"I-I Didn't really mind, Breaking the curse..."

"The Division of Defensive Combat thanks you," Major Granger said. She too, lead her division in a show of appreciation.

"Really, it was just the right thing to do..."

"All rise!" Skull said. "We have a war on the horizon, do to my 30 year absence the remains of Riddle's Court and Dumbledore's Order have begun to stir the cauldron of animosity," 

Tsuna gave up on what he was attempting to say, as Skull marched before the army.

"The Division  of Defense will be put in charge of gathering information. Major, notify me should a Necromancer become involved,"

"Understood Sir!" Granger brought her arm across her chest and bowed, then leas her division to the backyard.

"The Division  of Offensive  will be in charge of protection, Squads will be stationed around Namimori, and teams will be sent back to the Kingdom to protect our citizens,"

"Understood Sir!" Weasley said.

"Until then, you are dismissed,"

Weasley bowed, and lead his Division to the backyard.

"Now, you can meet my Court, and once the formalitiesare done everyone will come great you on their own time,"

Tsuna wanted to protest, he didn’t  need thanks, but Skull wasn't listening. Tsuna followed the dark haired teen to the backyard  where four tents were set up.

"Each division has their own, then the Courts tent..." Skull sighed in fond exasperation. "Then my tent, so no fights breakout between the three groups."

Tsuna can imagine having three Hayato’s fighting over him...it would be a headache. His intuition was telling him that was Skull's case, three sets of elements in his Sky, but Tsuna hadn't  heard of that before.

Tsuna followed Skull into the nice tent, unsure how all those court members would fit in the tent, only to find the inside much larger than the outside.

"All rise!" One of the men around the table called. Tsuna found the conference room had a round table, and Skull lead him to the available seat next to the throne. When Skull took his seat the others followed. 

"Decimo de Vongola, from your right is Lord Malfoy, Lord and Lady Longbottom, Lady Lovegood, Lady Bones, and Lady Black,"

Tsuna nodded politely all the nobles at the table.

"Lords and Ladies of the Court, Decimo de Vongola,"

The Nobles nodded politely back...then Lady Black started crying.

"My...Lord! I...lost...the locket!" 

"Be quite woman, the rat stole it," Lord Malfoy said.

"I've still got the Goblet, and Neville has the Sword," Lady Longbottom said.

"I still protect the dairy," Lord Malfoy said.

"I have the Corpses!" Lady Lovegood cheered.

 

The silence was sudden. Tsuna tried not to panic. Why would anyone keep  _corpses?_ why was she so happy about it?

"Lady Black, you shall find the Locket and return it to me," Skull said.

"Yes, Your Highness,"

"Luna, you're doing a wonderful job,"

Lady Lovegood beamed.

"The rest of you, business as usual until future notice,"

Tsuna really wasn't looking forward to whatever happened next. What would Skull's friends be like, without the formalities? 

Maybe he could hide in his bedroom...yeah that might be a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was looking over the first of Hermione's Book of Reports when Ginny marched into the living room. The Redhead was always so passionate, dedicating her entire focus to any issues she felt needed to be solved. Judging by her narrowed eyes, tense shoulders, offended posture, she'd found another such issue.  Harry gave the young woman time to collect her thoughts. Idly turning the page in his book and waiting. Apparently, while Harry was joining the circus Ron decided to set up a National Chess Tournament. Hermione had not been impressed until Ron proposed it as a scholarship program for the University levels of Hogwarts Education. Which explained the leaps of progress made in Healing Research these past thirty years. 

"Harry," Ginny began. "Is there a reason the Hitman Reborn referred to you as  _'Lakey'..."_ Ginny practically spat the title, like it left a bad taste in her mouth. 

"I was new to the terms of Dying Will Flames when I first met him," Harry explained. "I still used the Soul Fire and Gem names back then,"

"But why did he call you... _that_?" 

"I'm not sure. I was still on my sabbatical then, so I was enjoying being a civilian. Maybe I was having too much fun?"

Ginny was quite again, but she didn't leave so Harry went back o his book. Hermione had included information on the Cadet Program, and it seemed to be doing good. Still mostly Gryffindor and Hufflepuff recruits though. Maybe if self-defense was included as an educational requirement, it would increase interest. Something to think about at least.

 

Ginny nodded determinedly, rising to her feet and set on whatever decision she came to.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I'm gonna kill him,"

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to bat bogey curse him until his face is torn to shreds because he is an arrogant arse who doesn't know his place,"

"You're not allowed to kill him, or any of my cursed siblings," Harry sighed. "That's an order, Weasley,"

Ginny snarled at him but took a calming breath anyway. 

"Fine, but if he is insulting again I'm gonna slap him,"

 

Harry rolled his eyes as she left the room. Hopefully Reborn watched his mouth around her... maybe he should warn the Hitman. Putting down the book of reports Harry left the Sawada House to find the World's Greatest Hitman. Warn the man now, he can't say Harry didn't do so later.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walked into Namimori's out of the way bar, to find Reborn who was playing Shogi with Fon. Harry leaned against the wall, idly watching the two as they stared each other down. The silence was heavy with tension. Neither made a move but judged each twitch or glance at the board as a threat to their own victory. 

"Reborn-senpai?" Harry said. It wasn't looking like the two would be making any progress in their game anyways. 

"What di you want Lackey?" Reborn didn't even look away from the game. The hitman absently sipped his espresso, smirking when Fon moved a game piece. 

"A friend of mine well she's more like a sister, but technically she's my ex-girlfriend-"

"Get to the point Lackey,"

"Right!" Harry winced as Leon morphed into a gun in Reborn's hand. "Ginny Weasley is in town visiting me for a while and I while I've requested she leave you alive, I still suggest you watch your words around her,"

"Me, watch my words around a civilian?" Reborn scoffed. He moved a piece forward, skipping over another piece in his path. "I _suggest_ you remember your place, Lackey,"

"She's not a civilian-" Harry eyed the Leon Gun that was now aimed at him. "She has been a civilian for a long time actually and-" A compacted Sun Flame bullet went flying. Harry ducked and squawked. He ran out of the bar, as Reborn barraged him with bullets.

 

Ginny walked into the bar an hour later with Hermione and Luna, the three girls chatting amiably until the redhead saw the familiar fedora. She dragged her friends to a table only a few feet away from the hitman and the martial artist, her hazel-blue eyes glaring daggers at the man's back.

"Gin, what's going on?" Hermione asked. The bushy haired military Major was still in her dragonhide armor, her wand in hand an already for a fight. "is it an enemy?"

"The Sun who went Supernova never found a home," Luna said. The blonde gripped her protection pendant as she sat tense and wary. "Not to change his ways until he is much too late,"

"He's scum," Ginny said.

 

Luna brought the conversation back to their summer plans, asking Hermione about her experiments and unwitting test subject. Ginny's stare lost its hostility, but she never looked away from the hitman.

"I'm trying to keep the experiments equal to what that thing did to Harry but to do that I had to explore Dark Magic too. It's such a dangerous branch but fascinating too,"

Ginny eventually left the table to get some drinks from the bar. She watched as the hitman left his friend and smirked at her. She could see why the man was so arrogant. He was handsome, skill, and with the expensively well-tailored suit, he also had money. Ginny hated him that much more. He leaned against the bar, standing right next to her, and shot her what must have been a charming smile to other women.

"What brings a lady like yourself to this humble little town?" The rich scum asked. 

"I'm visiting Skull," Ginny said. Harry hadn't actually 'finished' his vacation yet after all. He still had a week left to do as he wished, he was just being kind letting them all flock to him again. 

"The Lackey?" The disbelief was as obvious as the expensive suit he wore. "Why would you waste any time with him?"

Ginny's fingers sparked green. Her soulfire blazing at the insult to her General. The boy who saved her life, the teen who taught her to fight, the man who leads her in war. 

"Did you just say, what I thought you just said?" Her voice was silky smooth, her tone crisp, and her eyes sharp. She'd give him a chance to dig himself a deeper hole. Give me a reason to hit you, she thought.

"He's the Lackey, miss," Reborn smirked again. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have such low standards." 

"I thought so," the redhead bit out before she slapped the confident smirk off the hitman's face. She grabbed his sideburn a pulled. She stomped on his foot. Brought his face to her knee. Then punched him between his ribs. The hitman coughed, taken by surprise as the redhead brought her combat boot down on his stomach as she walked away. 

"No one, and I do mean absolutely no one, calls my General a Lackey. Why he finds you amusing I'll never know," She left, her two friends joining her at the door.

 

Fon ambled over to where Reborn lay on the ground. The hitman had finally gotten his breath back but found each time he tried to move lighting flames shot through his nervous system. 

"Skull did warn you to watch your words around her," Fon reminded with a smile. "You would be dead if Skull didn't request she leave you alive."

Reborn could only groan as he lay on the ground. A fist fighting Lightning just wasn't fair, he thought, their punches were hard as stone and as hard to stop as lighting itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a twitter now. Not sure how to use it, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. 
> 
> @OmieIcefall
> 
> So... there's that.


	8. Verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is not happy with Verde, not happy at all.

Verde woke up on in a stone cell. 

 

"You have the same soul fire as I do," A woman said. "But your people call it Dying Will flames,"

 

Verde turned towards the woman, bushy brown hair, a white lab coat over a military-esque uniform.

 

"Did you know that when an Amber or as your people call them, Skies, are tortured their bonded can feel it?"

 

Verde opened his mouth to speak, to say that 'yes, he knew that already,' but couldn't.

 

He slapped at the spot where his mouth should've been. There was only smooth skin where his lips had once been.

 

"Did you know," The woman began again. "That an Emerald, or Lighting as you would say, say shield the other elements from their Sky's pain by bringing the runoff entirely onto themselves?"

 

Verde was trapped within this cell. He wore only an unfamiliar cloak. He couldn't speak. He had no tech to work with, in this cold stone room. Fear began to sit in as he realized he was at this obviously angry woman's mercy. If she had any at all.

 

"That's what we did," the woman said. "My soul sisters and I,"

 

She waved her hand in the air. Light filled the previously dim room. Cauldrons boiling, or on ice. Parchment, and racks of jars with animal parts or plants lined the walls.

 

"We felt every twinge of pain you and your many band or criminals wrought onto Our Sky,"

 

The woman grabbed a knife. 

 

"We were the ones who felt his multiple deaths at your hand, and we were the ones who keep the others connected to his soul until he revived,"

 

She grabbed a needle. Sticking it into a cauldron, Verde watched as an acid green filled the needle.

 

"Every time you cut him up for experiments," 

 

A cup was ducked into another cauldron. It hissed and steamed.

 

"Every time you stole his blood, his hair, his DNA,"

 

She turned to face him. Her brown eyes sparking with green lighting.

 

"You don't even know," The woman took a step forward. "How much my brother suffered while under your care,"

 

She walked through the bars of the cage. Verde tried to move but was frozen in place. She knelt at his side, the dagger in her mouth and the needle in hand. The paste sat on the floor at her side.

 

"You don't know," The woman said. "And you don't care,"

 

She stuck the needle into his arm. Verde wished he could scream as pain he'd never thought possible consumed him.

 

"But when I'm through with you,"

 

She sliced a mouth on his face. Every breathe brought a new pain to his senses.

 

"You'll be begging for his forgiveness,"

 

"Who?" His voice was dry and the motion made his face ache.

 

"Harry James Potter," The woman said. "Or as your people call him, Skull,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, let me know how it turned out!


	9. Chapter 9

It happened three days after Skull's family moved into Tsuna's backyard. They were having dinner outside, due to the many, many, people who were over for dinner. Tsuna was talking to Mama and Reborn about potential bodyguards for the civilian woman. Mama was interested in making a new friend, which at least helped make it easier.

 

"Skull?" Hermione asked. "Is the Block fading?"

"Yeah-" Skull said, rubbing at his head with a wince. "I'm gonna lay down, excuse me,"

 

Tsuna watched in worry as the former Cursed Cloud headed for his tent. 

 

"What's wrong with Skull?" Chrome asked, her eyes wide in worry.

"He's just remembering his life from before his vacation," Hermione said. "It'll take a few hours before he remembers it all, but he'll be fine,"

"Oh...why'd he forget?"

"Because he needed to figure out who he was, without the influences of others telling him who to be,"

 

Tsuna frowned but nodded to himself. At least Skull was going to be alright. A glance around the table let him know a few of Skull's friends were missing, as were a few of the former acrobleano. 

 

"Where're the others?" Tsuna asked. 

"Neville, Hannah, and Colonnello are...bonding," Lord Malfoy said. "Having a good old' heart to heart,"

"Luna dragged the twins off somewhere during lunch," Murkuro said with a smirk. "We're currently walking laps around Namimori backward,"

 

"What? what do you mean by 'We'?" Tsuna asked, dread pooling in his gut.

"I thought it sounded interesting, so I sent an illusion to dinner, sorry not sorry,"

 

Tsuna tried not to imagine what the four Mists could possibly be doing right now. If they all thought it was interesting...he shuddered. What horrors would they soon be facing? Why couldn't he have normal friends? He could've had a really nice, simple, and boring life as a bookstore clerk. 

 

"Why is this my life?" Tsuna whispered.

"What was that Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked. "You want to spar with Hibari?"

 

Tsuna only had a second to protest before Hibari, who hadn't been at dinner due to the crowd, appeared on the table. Tsuna screamed, Hibari smirked. Mama laughed as family dinner devolved into a fistfight.

 

No one but Nana noticed as Skull's friends slipped around the fighting teens to clean up the leftovers and the dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar or spelling errors, typed up on my phone and I'm pretty sure I have no clue where this is going. I just started typing and this is what I came up with.
> 
> Thank you for reading and/commenting, it is much appreciated.
> 
> Dominique Icefall


End file.
